Upside Down
by Gemmortia
Summary: Hermione finds her self in a peculiar situation that lets her see people from a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione had gone to bed early that night, as her week at work had been hectic at the least. It was the first week of term and she had just started her new teaching job at Hogwarts. She had fallen asleep rather quickly, as usual. It was a left over from the war. She didn't have much time to sleep, being on the run so she had learned to sleep when she could hence the fast falling. She slept deeply and comfortably until morning as she usually did. She was one of the lucky ones that didn't get nightmares caused by the horrors she had seen in the war. Of course she had at first but with some meditating and patience she had soon found herself in a good Place where the war didn't affect her as much as it did others.

In the morning, she woke slowly, blearily blinking her tired eyes. She groaned in annoyance at the fact that she actually had to get out of bed and go down to breakfast. "At least today's Friday." She thought to herself as she stretched out with a yawn. Suddenly strong warm arms wrapped around her body and she froze, wondering who out of all the people she knew and even a few of whom she didn't would even consider getting into her bed. She pulled herself out of their arms and jumped up onto her feet and turned to face the man in her bed blindly reaching for her wand. Her eyes took in the bewildered looking man in front of her, unsure what to make of him. He had wavy sandy blonde hair that fell into his amber eyes that were looking at her intently. His broad shoulders were bare and smooth and Hermione blinked rapidly as she looked down at his rather toned chest and stomach and a blush tinged her cheeks. The man cleared his throat and her eyes snapped back up to his face looking sheepish. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a once over before standing up from the bed, completely nude. Hermione stiffened and turned around immediately, averting her eyes as quickly as she could.

The sound of the man getting dressed calmed her somewhat and she felt it safe enough to turn once more. As she turned around she noticed that her things were missing. She had dumped her cloths at the end of her bed yesterday evening and pulled on one of Sirius's old jumpers before falling into bed but they weren't there. She turned her attention to the rest of the room only to find that none of her possessions were in there at all. Hermione was extremely confused and wondered briefly if someone was pulling a prank on her.

"What are you doing in my rooms?" The man asked and Hermione jumped. She knew that voice. It was deep and rumbled through her and she stared at him. It could be, could it? But he looked so young and alive, so full of something he didn't have before. And his scars, they had completely disappeared. She shook her head, becoming dizzy with the utterly confusing and potentially disastrous situation.

"These are my rooms." She said half-heartedly and the many hat struck a striking resemblance to Remus Lupine snorted in disbelief.

"I hate to break it to you darling but these are, in actual fact, my rooms." He said in a somewhat arrogant tone. Hermione was overwhelmed, and she felt faint. She swayed on her feet and suddenly arms were around her guiding her to the bed to sit down.

"Are you alright love?" The would be Remus asked her. Hermione didn't really know how to answer that question.

"I think I need to speak with Dumbledore." She said quietly and he nodded in understanding, calm and reassuring as he pulled out his wand and summoned a patronus. Hermione was in awe of the wolf that stood before her, majestic, strong and proud. She couldn't help but wonder if he was a werewolf or not, because at this point she had no idea what was possible. He didn't have any of the physical signs of the curse. In fact, he looked to be around mid-thirties and Hermione had never seen him look so young, even when he had been her teacher.

His patronus ran out of the room and presumably to Dumbledore so saw to summon him to what Hermione was starting to process as Remus s rooms.

Remus sat down next to her and looked at her as she tried to breath. She was panicking. What if she had gone back in time? What if she had died in her sleep and this was some twisted version of the heaven her parents had tried to get her to believe in when she was younger and unaware of her magic.

"No matter how you got here, I'm sure there's a simple way to get you back you know." Remus said and Hermione nodded as her breathing calmed and she relaxed slightly.

"Do you know how you got here?" He asked, obviously curious and fishing for information.

"I have no fucking idea. And I hate not knowing things." She huffed out in frustration and annoyance. He chuckled and the frown that had cemented itself onto her face deepened.

"I had a feeling you were one of those people." He said. Before Hermione could reply there was a knock on the door and Remus jumped up to answer it, presuming it to be Albus.

"Are Remus, what can I do for you my boy? Your message sounded rather urgent." She heard the voice of the man she hadn't seen in three years and stood up abruptly, staring at the door waiting for Remus to move out of the way so she could see him. She didn't even know why she had asked for Dumbledore, but for some reason her displacement felt so serious that she just knew he would still be alive here. If Remus could be without his lycanthropy, then Albus Dumbledore could be alive. This world as she had come to start thinking about it, seemed to be a much brighter one that her own.

Remus opened the door and Albus stepped inside, his curious sparkling eyes flittering about the room until they landed on her. He smiled kindly at her and she nodded in return, unable to do anything else. This was the man that manipulated Harry's life so that he would be willing to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. This was the man that completely ignored Harry for an entire year, making him feel alone and scared. This was the man that had left the terrifying and emended task of destroying all of Voldemort's horcruxes to three teenagers who had absolutely no idea what they were doing. She was still mad at him even though the war had ended more than a year earlier. And yet was also relieved to see him in front of her. It was like she was a child again, in situation she couldn't comprehend and Albus was the adult who knew so much more that she ever would and could tell her what to do? She couldn't explain it better than that.

"And who might you be dear?" He asked her kindly.

"Hermione Granger, sir." She said and Remus raised an eyebrow as he observers the conversation.

"And did you find yourself to be in Mr Lupins quarters Miss Granger?" He asked her, his voice soft but coaxing.

"I went to sleep and woke up here. I'm not sure what happened to be honest." She said and Dumbledore looked at her for a moment before turning to Remus.

"Remus would you be so kind as to excuse us both? I think this on versatile is better suited to my office." He said and then walked out of the room. Hermione stood there, unsure what to do. She knew she should follow the old man but she was still disorientated.

"I think he meant for you to follow him Hermione." Remus said and she nodded, looking over at him and giving him a smile as she too went for the door.

"Wait!" Remus said and grabbed her arm before she could get to the doorway.

"Maybe you should borrow a prior of my boxers and some socks. Otherwise the students will be talking about you for the rest of the year, and it's only September." He said with a lopsided smile that made her heart jump. He went about searching for something of that would fit her, handing it to her. She put them on hurriedly and thanked him profusely before following in Dumbledore's foot steps towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione had settled into her new quarters and life quite a bit more easily than she thought she would. Practically everything was the same. The castle was the same; the work load was the same, although she had a few extra classes to teach, considering there were a lot more students than in her world. It was just the people that surprised her. So far she had met all of the other professors, including Snape and McGonagall. They both looked younger that she had ever seen them, Snape looked the same age as Remus, which Hermione knew that he was. She wondered if they had become friends without the constant threat of Voldemort crowding over them but she was soon dissuaded of that idea. Minerva on the other hand, was in her fifties, but looked younger. She had a spring of life in her steps that Hermione had never seen before that made her wonder what she had lost in her own world to make her so callous and stony faced. The only person that seemed to stay exactly the same was Trelawney and Hermione avoided the beady eyed old woman at all costs least she try and predict her death for the hundredth time. After a few days of getting into a routine, Hermione wondered when she was going to teach a families face. Just as she was thinking this, her fifth years stumbled into her classroom and took their seats ready for their lesson. She looked up from the essays she was trying and failing at marking to see two ginger haired boys looking at her with raised eyebrows and smirks on their lips. Hermione couldn't help but smile at them. She had been wanting to see what they would get up to, as she hadn't really pain much attention to the twins in her own world other than to tell them off for being irresponsible and idiotic, which they were. But Hermione had come to appreciate their unique brand of trouble.

"Ah, you must be Fred and George then. I've been warned about you two." She said as she thought back to the previous day, when she was eating breakfast with Minerva and she had in fact warned her of all the trouble makers. She had expected the twins to be on the list. What she hadn't expected was for Harry and Ron to be on it too. Though she shouldn't really be surprised. It would be typical of them both to play jokes and pranks on people in the absence of imminent danger.

"So you've heard of us." Fred said.

"Indeed." Hermione replied with a growing smile. She was going to enjoy teaching these two.

"So Miss Granger, what type of teacher are you?" George asked her.

"Are you like lupin," Fred added.

"He's always been my favourite teacher, with the obstacle courses and the odd creatures he brings in to practice on. Great fellow that." George said.

"Or are you more like Snape? "Fred redirected.

"She doesn't look like a greasy haired git to me." George said to his twin and here could hold in the laughter that had been bubbling up inside of her ever since they started talking.

"Look George. She can laugh! That means she's not frigid or snobbish. I reckon she'll be the complete opposite of Snape." Fred said.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her eye and composed herself.

"No worries love. I'm a heart breaker; I'm used to seeing girls cry." George said with a wink. Fred rolled his eyes beside him.

"I don't doubt that. Well we must being the lesson, after all you're here to learn something and we can't have Dumbledore firing me in the first week can we?" Hermione said, her voice raising to catch the attention of the entire class, which was full now.

She taught her lesson on charms that will allow you to breath under water starting with asking her students how they would accomplish this task, then she went on to describe each in turn, getting them to take notes. After a while, she set them to practice the wand movements, walking around the room to correct those who needed it and congratulate those who did not.

Just as the bell rang, Hermione addressed the class once more as a whole.

"Alright next lesson, bring your bathing clothes, towels and anything else you may need to go swimming." She called out and there was excited chatter as they all left the room.

At dinner that night Hermione found herself once again staring at Harry and Ron like she had every night this past week. She could help but look at how happy and carefree they were compared to her own world. She wondered of Harry's parents were alive and itched to ask someone but it would draw unnecessary to her if she did. She didn't need anyone asking her questions.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at my godson?" Asked the familiar voice of Remus lupin, as he sat down next to her. Hermione sighed. She had been avoiding him since their unfortunate meeting in his bed on Friday morning. She had no idea what to say to him or how to act around him and it made her nervous. Everything about him made her nervous.

"What?" She said, registering what he had said and becoming confused. Remus was Harry's godfather? What about Sirius?

"I thought Sirius was his godfather." She said before she could help herself. Remus arched an eyebrow at her slip up and she put her head on her arms on the table in front of her and moaned out loud in annoyance and exasperation. She really had to enact a filter for her stupid thoughts.

"He is." Remus said, thankfully not commenting on her slip.

"Then how are you... Oh." She said and then couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah. James did it the bloody cheeky bliter. But I make a rather spectacular godmother, don't you think?" He asked her and she laughed as she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm sure you do." She said.

"Are they alive?" She asked quietly, not really caring now that she was asking something that was going to give her away. Remus already knew something had happened to her, and now he knew that she knew who Sirius was. What harm could telling him the truth cause?

"Are who alive?" Remus asked, confused and slightly concerned.

"Lily and James. Harry's parents." She said and Remus nodded. She let out a breath she hadn't realised shed been holding as relief flooded her.

"Good. He deserves a family. He deserves to be happy for once. "She said and Remus was even more confused by the looks of it.

"Okay, you're making no sense what so ever. Are you going to explain or continue to be cryptic?" He asked her.

"Later." She said as she looked back out over the crowd of students. He nodded in acceptance and went back to his food.

"So I heard from my fifth years that you were planning on taking them swimming next week." Remus said conversationally.

"Well we're studying charms to allow breathing under water so I thought it apt." Hermione said and Remus smiled as he played with his food.

"Well my fifth year as thought it might be a good idea to combine our classes for the afternoon. We're working on sea creatures coincidentally and I thought that I could talk the merpeople into setting up an obstacle course underwater for them after they've had a go at your charms." He asked her and she smiled at him. She remembered his obstacle course from her third year and was excited to see something else the brilliant mind had concocted.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." She agreed and that was that.

For the rest of dinner, Hermione and Remus talked out the details of their combined class.

"Right well I best be off Remus. I've got a lot of marking to do and I'm rather tired." She said as she stood. Remus stood with her extended his elbow with an invitation written on his face.

"May I escort you back to your rooms?" He asked. She scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" She asked and Remus was clearly amused at her expression. They walked down from the professors table and made their way through the house tables as they talked.

"Maybe I want to make sure you don't end up in my bed again." He said with a wink causing her to blush scarlet.

"What's this we hear?" A familiar voice asked.

"About Professor Granger in Lupins bed?" Said another somewhat similar voice. Hermione sighed and turned to the Gryffindor table as the Weasley twins stood to look down at her short form.

"Nothing. You didn't hear a thing." Hermione said threateningly dandy they raised identical eyebrows, intrigued that she actually sounded threatening. A if she could actually back up her threats.

"Alright then Granger." Fred said.

"No need to get your nickers in a twist." George added.

"Although, if you did happen to find yourself in that particular situation, I'm sure professor lupin here would be more than willing to help you out." Fred said and Hermione's hair began to spark as her anger and embarrassment grew at his remarks,

"Fred Weasley. That is no way to speak to a professor. Detention. Tomorrow night at nine." Hermione said and a deathly calm and clear voice that made the twins stop laughing and look at her guiltily.

"You're lucky I'm nice enough not to write home to your mother about this." She said and they let out a breath of relief sat they sat back down at their table. Those of the students that overheard the conversation looked on in surprise at Hermione's temper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're from a different dimension. That's like something out of a fantasy novel. "Remus said in shocked awe.

"Says the wizard." Hermione said dryly.

"I don't know whether you're joking." Remus said honestly and Hermione sighed.

"And I don't like that you can't tell that I'm being sincere. I'm not used to you second guessing me." Hermione said as she leaned back in her desk chair.

"Wait you know me? In your world?" He asked, piecing the puzzle together.

"I do." She said, though she didn't define their relationship for fear that this Remus would change the way he looks at her. Like she's something special and interesting instead of a student in need of guidance. She liked the feeling this Remus gave her.

"And when you asked if lily and James were alive, that meant that they weren't in your world." He concluded, his face drawn as he thought of a world without his best friends.

"Who killed them?" He asked, his face a mask and Hermione knew that when he got that look on his face he was gearing up to do something stupid. He had that look hen h left tonk when he fouling out that she was pregnant.

"He's in Azkaban in this world. Tried to kill a girl in his seventh year to create a Horcrux but got busted somehow, or the spell didn't work. I'm going to look me into it more thoroughly soon." She said, soothing his sinister thoughts.

"And you were a werewolf." Hermione couldn't help but add, curious as to his status in this his world.

"What?" He asked looking shocked and slightly disgusted at the though. Obviously not then.

"So you're not now?" Hermione asked peering at him over the top of her empty tumbler.

"No. Nor have I ever been." He said, still shocked. There was a lot of that happening lately, being shocked I mean, h thought.

"Well that explains why you look so..." Hermione trailed off as he grinned at her.

"So what? Devilishly handsome? Beautiful? I could go on all day." He said.

"Alive. Young. Happy." Hermione finished and Remus's grin turned into a sombre frown.

"Tell me everything that happened in your world." Remus said and so Hermione did. She told him of all her exploits through school, the first war, the second war and the aftermath. She told him about the Horcrux eps and how they went on the run to hunt them all down. She told him about how Dumbledore manipulated Harry into sacrificing himself to Voldemort, in order to save everyone. She told him more than she had told anyone else but she still left out hear scars and how Bellatrix had to tortured her, not really ready to talk about it even I thought it had been a year or so since it I happened.

"Wow. So you've been through a lot then." Remus concluded and Hermione nodded, absentminded lee scratching at her mud blood scar on her arm. Remus looked down and raised his eyebrows when he saw what she was doing and what was on her arm. She sighed. She always did that and it was starting to annoyed. She always drew attention to the things that she didn't want to talk about. It was starting to get ridiculous.

"It's nothing." She said dismissively and Remus's gaze grew concerned.

"Hermione, I'd say a scar that looks like someone held you down and carved it into your skin is not anything." He said as he walked around the desk and leaned on it in front of her chair, reaching out to take her arm softly in his hands. He pried her scratching fingers away to look at the scar properly. It was an ugly red thing that sat on her arm, scab bed over from her inessential scratching, never really healing properly at because of the cursed blade used to do it.

"That hit a little close to home Rem." Hermione said, using her old nickname for him, that she hadn't actually said aloud before as she hadn't had that close a relationship with the man. Remus's eyes widened as he took in what she said, his fingers softly gliding over the word mud blood.

"Who?" He asked and Hermione just shook her head, tears coming to her eyes as she even thought about the bitch. Suddenly she was pulled up out of her chair and into a nice warm hug and her froze at the somewhat unexpected physical contact. It had been so long since she had actually been hugged properly by someone that it took her by surprise.

"Remus... What are you doing?" She asked him, really confused as to why he felt the need to hug her in the I first place.

"I'm hugging you." He said, pulling her closer her wrapping his arms tighter around her, not leaving any room for her to wiggle free of his strong hold. She hadn't noticed before but he was quite strong, his arms were thick and laced with muscle that his other self-had lacked due to the curse and not having a steady source of food. After the initial shock wore off she relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest as she soaked up the warmth he radiated.

"You're so comfortable." She said as she snuggled closer to him. She felt more than heard his deep rumbling laughter at her statement.

"You seem surprised." He said and she knew that he was smiling.

"I don't think I ever hugged you in my world, or anyone for that matter. I'm not much of a hugging type person, but I think you may have just converted me." Hermione said and then blushed at her forward statement.

"Is that so? Will I have to be on guard then? Can I expect that you'll hunt me down and attack me with hugs at unexpected moments in time from now on?" He asked teasingly and Hermione grinned.

"You can now." She said.

"I've created a monster." He cried dramatically and Hermione leaned back in his arms to looks up at him. She was closed than she expected but still had to crane her neck to look me in the eyes. She hated being short. She couldn't help but look down at his lips and as if feeling her eyes, his tongue darted out to wet them. Hermione pulled away from her former professor instantly, averting her eyes and putting as much space between them as possible. It felt immensely awkward to be so comfortable with him here, when only a few days ago she hadn't even been on a first name bases.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she just sat back down in her seat and put her head in her hands.

"I can't do that with you. You were my professor for merlins sake. It's just- I can't- I don't know what I'm doing Remus." She said, stumbling over her words like a toddler learning to walk.

"Hermione, don't panic, it's alright." He said as he next down in front of her, his hands guiding hers away from her tears streaked face.

"It's not alright. Nothing about this entire situation is alright." She huffed and he smiled slightly at her, finding amusement I her childish attitude.

"Hermione. I may not know what you're going through at the moment, but I want to help you. You can trust me." He said and Hermione looked up to see that he was too close once again. He had no appreciation for any personal boundaries apparently.

" How am I meant to trust you if I don't know you. You're completely different from the Remus I knew in my world and I don't want to keep getting you confused with each other." She said and Remus reached a hand out to lightly brush a tear away from her cheek, resting his hand on her skin briefly. She leaned into the comforting feel of his hand and he smiled even more at the sight.

"I think we're almost there, love. And we'll just have to spend more time together so you can get to know me as I am here." He said and Hermione sighed as he brushed his thumb over her skin, it felt so nice to be comforted so intimately and she had never been in such a situation before now.

"You really must stop touching me like that. " she said after a moment of enjoying the warmth of his hand of her face.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked innocently as his thumb brushed teasingly over her bottom lip making her shiver.

"Yes." She said curtly but he didn't pull his hand away nor did she pull it away for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week went on with little integration between the two professors, Hermione was avoiding him and he was just generally busy. They'd catch each other's eye in the corridors and smile at each other, sit next to each other at dinner but were always interrupted by other teachers or food. During this week, Hermione had had a few interesting encounters with Snape. Or Severus as she has now been granted permission to call him. The first encounter was when she was patrolling through the dungeons during her rounds in the evening. Some of the seventh years had left a dung bomb out in the hall way near the slithering common room entrance and seconds before it went off, Hermione was grabbed from behind and pulled into a broom cupboard. Before she could blink, her wand away out and at his throat as her eyes adjusted to the somewhat dark room, and her instincts faded away. Soon she could see a mildly amused Snape looking at her as she pressed him up against the wall a threatening spell on the tip of her lips.  
"Nice evening, isn't it?" He asked her casually and she huffed in annoyance, shoving him off of her and backing away.  
"Why the fuck did you just kidnap me Snape?" Hermione practically yelled at the man and he laughed. It caused her to stop in her anger and actually look at him. She had never really seen him like this before, so relaxed and happy and actually laughing. It sounded like bells swaying the wind, it was completely entrancing.  
"You were about to be pranced, a bomb of some kind I presume. I was saving you." He said, his voice still amused and just as she remembered it. Smooth and deep, almost like silk. She had always loved his voice, even when he was using in to insult her.

"Right, well thanks I guess." She said. His hair want greasy in this world, in fact, it looked quite soft and wavy. He wore it a bit longer just sitting past his shoulders and his skin was clear and smooth, almost perfect. She reluctantly admitted to herself that he was in fact, a handsome man.

"Your hair is falling out you know." He said after a moment of staring at each other in silence. Hermione sighed and reached up to lessen it only to find that long delicate fingers were already there. Snape had stepped closer to her in the process, their bodies a hairs width apart as he worked her hair tie out of her tangled mane she called her hair.

"You should wear your hair out more often." Snape said as he released it, letting it tumble down her back and rest near her arse. He ran his fingers through it gently, a word she never would have associated with the man before he until now. She never would have thought of her mean and nasty professor Snape to be gentle, but then again she never thought of Remus lupin as aggressive or energetic and yet she could see that in him her. The world really was Turing upside down.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"It's beautiful." He said as he took a step back and held out his hand for her to take her hair band back.

"Thank you." She said, a small blush gracing her face at the unexpected compliment. She heard him laugh at her and she stuck out a leg and kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Shut up." She muttered and he laughed still and his smile was infectious.

"Do you think it's safe to go back outside now?" Hermione asked and he raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his lips.

"What, is being in a broom cupboard with me too much for you?" He asked.

"Reminds me of when I was in school, being accounted I the hallways and shoved into broom cupboards. But in those situations there was usually a lot more sex involved to be honest. I'm rather a little disappointed." She said snark Illy and Snape said nothing to that, just looked at her. She could tell that he was unsure what to say to that and that was exactly what she was aiming for. A speechless Snape was also something she had never seen before. Although the statement was entirely untrue, she liked the affect it had on him. She had meant to shock him, and shock him she did.

The next encounter with Severus was awkward if not somewhat unexpected. Hermione had caught two six year Slytherins hewing first years, so she had carted them down to snaps office, only to find him not there. It was nine in the evening so she wound through the dungeons to his quarters with the two boys in tow NAND knocked angrily on his door. There was swearing from behind the door and the boys chuckled at the sound of the usually stoic professor losing his infamous cool and then he opened the door, clad in only pyjama bottoms. His hair was sleep tussled and messy as he glared at the intruder's naff do Hermione couldn't help it when her eyes drifted down to his surprisingly toned bare chest. A pretty blush stained her cheeks as she noticed the light mattering of dark chest hair that trailed down and disappeared into his pants.

"Oh, Hermione. What brings you down to the dungeons at this time of night?" He asked, smirking at the reaction she was having to seeing so much of him. Her anger at the two boys was seemingly forgotten as she just stare at him.

"Hermione?" He asked as she continued to stare.

"Hmm?" She said, looking back up into his dark coal eyes to find them looking at her curiously.

"Oh, right. These two were hewing first years, Hufflepuffs I think. Since you're the head of Slytherin, you can deal with them. I fear my punishment would have been far too harsh." She said and he nodded looking behind her to see the two sixth years, some of his favourite students trying to hide their amusement.

"Right then. Detention tomorrow and the day after at eight in my classroom. Now go away." He declared and the boys ran off quickly, laughing.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss professor granger?" He asked.

"Ah, no. That's about it. I'll let you get back to bed." She said and he just smirked at her as she rushed away from him. She could feel his eyes following her until she turned the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time she saw Remus again she had decided that she was going to forget about the weirdness that she felt and just be his friend. She sorely needed a friend right now and he was the best she could find for the job. The first choice as it were. She saw him walking out to the lake and she remembered their conversation about hugs and found it the perfect opportunity.

She walked out of the castle to follow him, walking briskly until she as just behind him. He hadn't noticed her approach either so it was just her luck. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, practically wrapping her body around his and snuggled into him. He stumbled forwards wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her up.

"Who is that?" He asked confusion and amusement in his voice.

"How many people do you know that would jump on you back like this?" Hermione asked and she felt Remus laugh beneath her.

"Quite a lot of people actually. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Harry, Marlene, Mary, Dorcus, Tonks, the list is practically endless." He said as he continued to walk around the lake, not complaining about the extra weight she added. She wasn't the lightest person in the world and found that him being strong enough to carry her around without batting an eye was a pleasant discovery.

"I want to meet them." She said after a while of silence as the piggy back continued.

"Who?" he asked her.

"Everyone. Harry's parents, Sirius, all the people who died before I got to meet them in my world." She said excitedly.

"And how would I explain who you are exactly? "Oh, this is Hermione; she travelled from another dimension in which every single person in this room is dead." That'll go over really well that will." He said with a snort.

"Why not just say that I'm your friend?" She asked him and he stopped walking. She felt him loosen his hold on her legs and she slid down his back and onto the ground as he turned around to face her.

"Is that what you are?" he asked her seriously. Hermione studied him for a moment, unsure how to answer the loaded question.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked him innocently, looking up at him with wide eyes. She didn't really want to handle his rejection if it came.

"I'm not sure that's all I want you to be." He said and stepped forward, reaching out for her hand and intertwining their fingers intimately.

"Oh." Hermione said, realisation hitting her and a blush flooding her cheeks at the implications of that.

"Oh?' He asked an amused smile forming on his lips. The very same lips Hermione's eyes felt inexplicably drawn to.

"I don't know what to say to that." She said and ducked her head. She hadn't really had time for a proper relationship in the midst of war. There were so many things that seemed more important. And then the awkwardness with Ron on their first date made her less enthusiastic about dating in general so she had just avoided it completely.

Remus started to pull away from her, a hurt look on his face and she realised that she'd made a mistake. She needed to elaborate; make him understand.

"Wait!" she said, pulling him back to her, "It's not that I'm not interested in you Rem, I've just never done this before." She said bravely, as she bit her lip, waiting for her reaction.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"I've never been in a relationship before, never been on a proper date that wasn't a complete disaster. I've never liked someone as much as I like you and it scares me." She said.

"Oh." He said and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Oh?" She asked, trying not to laugh at his recycled response.

"I- You've- Does that mean- I can't believe…" he started but couldn't get his thoughts together enough to form a coherent sentence. Hermione gave him a moment to compose himself and then waited for him to continue.

"Have you ever- I really don't know how to phrase this question…." He said with a blush and Hermione caught on to what he wanted to ask.

"No I haven't but I've done other things; kissed, explored myself thoroughly." She said playfully and Remus raised an eyebrow in question at that.

"What does that mean exactly?" he asked, extracting his hand from hers and wrapping them around her waist, pulling her up against his chest.

"Mmm, if I told you I'd have to kill you." She said with a wink and he huffed out a laugh.

"It might be worth the risk." He said as she leaned in closer, nudging her nose with his. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he leaned in as though he was going to kiss her. She felt the light brush of his lips on hers before someone cleared their throat loudly.

Hermione and Remus sprung apart and turned in the direction of a very amused though slightly put out Severus Snape was standing behind them.

"Good evening." He said nodding at Remus, who returned the gesture reluctantly.

"Hello Severus. It's such a lovely night for a stroll, don't you think?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster, looking between the two men with curiosity. She wondered if they were friends in this dimension, but apparently not. Would Sirius be any better? Had the stories she'd heard from Harry about the man's hatred for Snape carried over as well or would that be different?

"It is nice. A bit cold though." Remus answered looking pointedly at the brunette. Hermione gave him a questioning look and then turned back to Severus.

"I think I might retire for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening boys." Hermione said and then escaped the awkward encounter and ran back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Professor Granger, may I have a word?" A silky voice called out to Hermione as she was leaving dinner the next night. Hermione sighed and turned around, wanting to go to bed but too polite to just say so.

"What?" She snapped and Severus's eyes widened in surprise at her harsh greeting.

"I was just wondering if you might want to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked her and Hermione just stood there for a moment, letting it sink in that this man in front of her was actually asking her out on a date. The man who called her a know it all nearly everyday for six years, who told her he saw no difference when someone hexed her so that her teeth would grow down to her knees.

"Hermione, are you alright?" The man asked and Hermione snapped out of her shock.

"Why?" She asked him, wanting to know how he could possibly see anything in her. Hermione herself was struggling to see him in a different light. Her world's Snape had been a cruel bitter man, who delighted in making everyone around him miserable. This Snape seemed to be brighter, happier and more satisfied with his life. She had even heard from more than one Griffindor student that he was a remarkable teacher, if a bit harsh when it came to punishment.

"Because I would like to get to know you better. And I believe that maybe you would like the same of me." He said somewhat diplomatically and Hermione could see him begin to close off as he readied himself for rejection. Hermione spoke before she could stop her self.

"Okay." She said. His response was immediate.

"11 O'clock in the entrance hall?" He asked her and Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you then." Snape said and then billowed off to goodness knows where.

"Holy shit." Hermione said to herself as she leaned against the wall and sat down to regain her composure.

And that was how he found her, head on her knees and hands shaking.

"Are you alright Professor Granger?" A voice Hermione knew only too well asked her.

"Yes thank you Mr Potter." She said, not looking up into his little face. She hadn't been able to bring herself to talk to him outside of classes. IN a room full of other students it was easy to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there. But like this, with only the two of them, she found it hard to contain her anguish. She missed her Harry; the one that made her feel safe and comfortable with who she was; the one who she would do anything for and who would do anything for her. She didn't have him next to her and she felt afraid. Every big obstacle she had ever faced had been with Harry and Ron by her side. Now she was alone, with Mini Harry staring at her with a startled expression on his face and she wanted to cry.

"Are you sure Professor? I could take you to Madame Pomfrey if you're not feeling well." He said and Hermione sighed. She raised her head to see the young Harry Potter crouching down by her feet, peering at her curiously.

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about me, I just had a bit of shock is all." She said and she saw the skepticism in his eyes. Hermione had the urge to tell him that Professor Snape had just asked her out on a date. He would be shocked and horrified and amused all at once.

"If you're sure..." He said, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly as he rocked back onto his heels.

"It's Friday night. Don't you have some kind of raging party to sneak into?" Hermione asked him remembering when they won the Quidditch match against Slytherin in her third year and Ron had tried to convince her to go to the party with them under the invisibility cloak. Of course, she had refused because she was so strung out from using the time turner that she just wanted to get some sleep.

"No, that was last weekend. Tonight we're going to break into the Shrieking Shack." Harry said dryly and Hermione laughed.

"Well good luck with that kid. It's a full moon tonight though, so beware of werewolves." Hermione said with a fond smile. She was also going to go for a walk around the grounds tonight just to be sure he wasn't getting into any trouble.

"I'll be sure to take something silver with me, just in case." He said with a grin and walked off again.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Hermione said as she got up and went back to her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione got ready for the day slowly. She had a nice long shower, moisturised every inch of her body, picked out her clothing deliberately. A lacy white bra and matching underwear, a white button up blouse, a blue pleated skirt that came down to just about her knees and white patterned stockings. She put on her laced up thick healed shoes and a heavy blue jumper and a navy coat over that, along with a white scarf wrapped around her three times.

When she was ready to go she took a deep breath before leaving her quarters. She walked slowly, not really caring if she was a bit late and made her way through the corridors until she reached the entry way. Snape was waiting for her near the door among the young kids waiting for dates or friends. Hermione took him in as she approached, startled to see that he had deviated from his usual black on black style choices. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt under a tan jumper and a tan coat with a black scarf.

"Hi." She said as she stopped in front of him, having to tilt her neck back to look him in the eye.

"Hello." He said in return, an amused expression on his face.

"Shall we go?" Hermione said, unsure what else to say.

"We shall." He said and held out his arm for her to take. She stared at it for a moment before taking it, her fingers light on his arm. They walked in pleasant silence down into the village, enjoying the beautiful nature that surrounded them. When they got into the middle of the town, Hermione automatically gravitated towards Tombs and Scrolls. She found that Snape did also.

"The smell hasn't changed." Hermione said as Snape held the door to the book shop open for her and she stepped through, taking a lung full of the pleasant aroma.

"You've been here before then?" Severus asked her and Hermione nodded her head as she spun around taking in the store. It was exactly the same as in her world. The books were stacked in crooked piles and haphazardly on bookshelves with seemingly no order. She loved searching for something interesting to read in here, it was like a maze of wonder.

"I used to visit with my friends." She said, telling a fraction of the truth. She supposed she would have to fabricate some kind of story to tell him in order to keep her world jumping a secret.

"And where did you visit from?" He asked, obviously fishing for information about her.

"I lived in London." She said, which was also true once upon a time. She had lived there with her parents, in one of the out suburbs of the city.

"And where did you attend your school?" He asked her as they moved further into the stacks, looking at the books in front of them and not each other as they talked. Hermione ran her finger along the spins of the books, reading the titles and pulling one out every now and then to read a blurb.

"I was home schooled." She said and she was, until Professor McGonigal appeared and informed her family that she was a witch. She supposed she would have to say she was a halfblood instead of a muggleborn to sell that story fully.

"That must have been very isolating." Severus commented.

"TO an extent I suppose, but I had some great friends that lived in my building. They were about the same age as me." Hermione said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, internally laughing at the thought of having to pretend to not know anything about the man. "Did you attend Hogwarts or another school?"

"I did indeed go to Hogwarts, along side Remus in fact." He said and she was surprised that he would bring that up.

"Oh, what is that like; working along side a school mate?" Hermione asked.

"Remus is pleasant enough. Though we're not particularly good friends." Snape said, his long graceful fingers lovingly stroking a copy of Hogwarts; A History.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her eyes on his hands, enthralled.

"His friends were dicks." He said simply and Hermione looked up into his eyes in shock before she burst out laughing. She couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness and ease with which he labeled the Marauders, so much like his opinion of them in her world. She was glad that some things stayed the same.

"I'm sure they were." Hermione said as she composed herself, catching a glimpse of his fond smile. They stayed in the book shop for another hour making idle small talk about school, classes and certain students they both found amusing.

"Find anything good?" Hermione asked as she hauled her stack of books up to the counter, Severus trailing behind her.

"Several things actually. I'm rather pleased." He said as he placed his stack down next to hers.

"Would you like to get lunch?" He asked her.

"That would be lovely." Hermione responded.

They made their way to the three broomsticks, their books shrunk down to fit into their pockets so they didn't weigh them down. The tavern was packed with school kids, and teachers alike and Hermione saw only a few free tables left.

"I'll get us some drinks and menu." Severus said as he made his way through the crowd and up to the bar. Hermione weaved through the throngs of people and to a booth in the corner that was blessedly free and out of the way. She hated not being able to see everyone in a room, always on edge about it from the war. A war that would never happen in this world. She was glad that they wouldn't have to suffer through all the things she had. It was a blessing really.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor Granger." Said a ginger haired someone.

"Fred, George, nice to see you." Hermione said, as she sat down in the booth. The twins slid in opposite her.

"We were wondering, " Fred started,

"If you could help us with something?" George finished.

"Depends on what it is." Hermione responded, wary of the two trouble makers.

"We need to get some mandrake leaves. The apothecary won't sell them to any one under the age of seventeen." Fred explained.

"And what exactly are you going to be using them for?" She asked. Hermione was a smart witch. She knew exactly why the twins wanted the leaves, she herself had gone through the process just last year.

"Ah..." Fred said

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." George said with a wink.

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione said with a snort. They gave her a disbelieving look, as if she wasn't as intimidating as she seemed.

"We'll save that for another day, shall we?" Fred asked.

"So will you do it?" George said. Hermione gave them a considering look. She knew they would be able to do it. They were powerful wizards and their intelligence was beyond the average, given all their accomplishments with their shop in her world.

"One condition," She said, "You be supervised the entire time you try undertaking the transformation." She watched their surprised faces util they answered her.

"How did you know?" Fred asked her.

"I knew because I'm not an idiot. Anyone would connect those dots. You boys need to learn to be more subtle than that if you want to get away with more in the future." Hermione said.

"I thought for sure that you would tattle on us." Fred said.

"I told you she wouldn't." George said with smug satisfaction.

"What makes you think I won't?" Hermione taunted them.

"Because you just offered to help us." George said.

"Mmm." Hermione said.

"We accept you offer by the way. Totally down with the help." Fred said.

"Great. Come to my office Monday after class and we'll get started." Hermione told them just as Severus appeared with drinks.

"Are these little ginger's annoying you Hermione?" Severus asked her teasingly, a small smile on his face.

"Oi, who are you calling little?" Fred asked the man.

"And since when has ginger been an insult? My hair is fabulous." George said as they both got up and vacated Severus's seat.

"They're not wrong." Hermione told the dark haired man.

"Mm, I was trying to be nice." He said as he sat down across from her, sliding her drink across the table.

"You two kids have fun." The twins said in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"It's not a good look on you." Hermione told him and Severus's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"What isn't?" He asked.

"Trying to be nice." She said with a grin.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"I prefer you all growlly and unpleasant." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well then you're in luck. That's my default setting." He said with a wink and Hermione laughed.

The rest of the day went quickly as they talked and drank. Soon, they had walked back to the school and were standing outside her rooms. Hermione leaned back on her door as she looked up at him, watching as he ran a hand through his hair. He leaned down over her and ran a hand up her arm lightly making her shiver.

"Severus..." Hermione said, unsure what she was doing, what he was doing. She thought of Remus and the almost kiss they shared down near the lake and maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Hermione..." He whispered, his breath blowing over her face. His hand moved up her neck and cupped her cheek, moving down to claim her lips. He kissed with a fierce intensity that made her knees weak and her head spin. She was completely possessed by him. His fingers slid up to the bun in her hair, gently pulling the hair tie out and running his fingers through her hair. Soon Hermione ran out of breath and she pushed at his shoulders to get a break. She gasp as his mouth only moved down to her jaw to her neck.

"I think we should stop." Hermione said and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Severus's hands and lips off of her and he was on the other side of the hallway.

"I'm sorry I just..." Hermione said and Severus smiled at her.

"You don't have to apologising for saying no." He said and stepped closer once more.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing." She admitted.

"What kind of thing?" He asked her.

"Dating, kissing, sex, all of it." She said with a blush on her cheeks. His brow furrowed as she spoke and she saw the exact moment he realised what she was saying.

"I... I didn't know..." He said looking guilty.

"Because I didn't tell you. Because I didn't know what we were doing until you kissed me. Because I'm socially awkward." Hermione said.

"It's okay. I... We should do this again some time." Severus said after a long pause.

"Really?" She asked. She had enjoyed spending time with him and found that they had a lot in common.

"Yes really." He said.

"Good." She replied.

"Great." He said.

"Okay then." She said. And then he kissed her again, softly this time, tenderly and with passion that made her feel weightless.

"Okay then." He said against her lips before stepping back once more and walking away, down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was a lot of fun." Hermione said as she and Remus walked back into the school after their class in the lake. The kids had loved the practical lesson just as much as Hermione had, especially since she got to see Remus in action. In this world he was a lot more energetic with his students than in hers. It was nice to see that he still rocked back on his kneels when he got excited about something, and that he talked with his hands when he was trying to explain something difficult.

"It was, wasn't it? You're an amazing teacher by the way." He said with a sideways smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You think so? I'm still getting the hang of it really." Hermione admitted.

"Yeah really. So how long have actually been a teacher?" He asked her.

"Only a year. I started right after the war finished." She said.

"Wait, all that happened only a year ago?" He asked her, a frown crinkling his handsome face.

"Yeah?" Hermione said, thinking he already knew this.

"That means you're only what, twenty years old?" He asked her and Hermione was starting to see the problem. Remus was thirty five this year, fifteen years older than her. Hermione wasn't sure whether the age difference was going to be a problem or not.

"I thought that, when you talked about it, you meant that it had happened years ago." He told her, stopping her in the hall way to face her as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to miss lead you." Hermione said as she looked down at her hands. She didn't really know what to say.

"You didn't. I guess I just misinterpreted what you said. I just... You're so young." He said as he ran a hand through his curly hair. Hermione felt herself wanting to do the same, to know what his hair felt like. Was it as soft as it looked? She mentally shook her head and refrained. She didn't really want to get into that right now, as confused as she was about her entire situation. She had snogged Snape just last week and now she wanted to snog Remus as well.

"How old did you think I was?" Hermione asked him.

"At least twenty five." He said.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Hermione said with amusement. Remus let out a small huff of laughter.

"Padfoot did always say I had a tendency to put my foot in my mouth when it came to beautiful women." Remus said with a sigh.

"Does it bother you that much?" Hermione asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know." He said, taking her hand and pulling her along as they kept walking, in the direction of her rooms she realised. When they came to her door Hermione leaned against it, not unlike the night after he date with Severus she thought fleetingly before Remus was kissing her. His lips touched hers softly almost reverently and then disappeared for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach and the light happy feeling that flowed over her. Then his lips were back, his hands cupping her face as he pressed his lips to hers harder. His tongue slid along the crease of her lips, begging entrance and Hermione granted it. Soon they were both panting for breath, pressed up against each other and smiling widely.

And then Hermione remembered being in the exact same position with Severus only days ago. Her smile slipped from her face and she pushed Remus back lightly until their was some space between them. She was an awful person. She felt like she was cheating, though she didn't really know on which one, considering she and Remus had found a connection first but she had kissed Severus first and now her head was all jumbled up and confused. God she wished Ginny and Luna were here so that she had a sounding board. She needed friends to talk to. She hated being this alone, especially with all this drama going on.

"Goodnight Remus." Hermione said before opening her door and going inside, closing it and locking ti before he could even get a word out. She knew it was a dick move but she really needed some space to think about what the fuck she was doing.

* * *

The next day, a Saturday thank god, Hermione got an owl early in the morning. Initially she had planned to lock herself in her rooms and do some grading in order to avoid Remus and Severus but the owl gave her an escape, though a rather unexpected one.

She was eating breakfast when she heard the pecking at her window so she got up to see a familiar white owl perched on her window seal.

"Hedwig." She said with a fond smile. She had always liked Harry's owl. She was so elegant and beautiful. Hermione grabbed a bit of bacon from her breakfast plate and gave it to the bird, knowing it was her favourite, getting a soft nip on the hand in thanks. She untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and went back over to her table to read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Remus has told me so much about you and I was wondering, if you weren't busy today, if you'd like to meet me for lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. I hear you may be in need of a friend, being new to the area and all._

 _Meet me at twelve thirty if you can make it, if not send a letter back with Hedwig._

 _Love Lily Evans._

Hermione read the letter over three times before setting it down and running a hand through her hair. She had no idea that Remus had mentioned her to Lily and James. It was daunting to think that she was going to meet her best friend's parented when he had never gotten to know them at all. It seemed unfair in a way though in this world, Harry had grown up with them and was obviously loved and cared for.

Should she go? Now that was the question. She really did need a new friend. One that she didn't want to snog and she could vent to. Maybe Lily was the perfect opportunity for just that. So she decided she would go and that was that.

Hermione got ready for the day and set off to The Leaky Cauldron at twelve o'clock wanting to be a few minutes early so that she could find a table that would mean she was comfortable. Instead she found Lily sitting in the back corner of the pub with a dark long haired man that Hermione knew to be Sirius Black. He looked healthy and happy and carefree. It was odd to think that the man she knew and the man before her were the same person when they looked so different.

"Lily?" Hermione asked as she stepped up to the table nervousness overtaking her suddenly.

"Hermione, right? It's lovely to meet you." Lily said standing up and hugging the young witch. Hermione froze under her hands, unused to strangers touching her. When Lily pulled away Hermione smiled at her concerned look and sat down opposite her and the handsome wizard.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind my bringing this one. He's on his lunch break." Lily said and Hermione just shook her head.

"I'm Black, Sirius Black." He said with a charming grin and raise of his eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said with an amused smile.

"Mm, yes I know. Remus won't shut up about you. I thought you'd be older." He said and Hermione was used to his bluntness.

"Maybe I just look young." She said before reverting her attention back to the reason she was here.

"It's nice to meet you by the way. Thank you for the invitation. I was dying to get out of the castle." Hermione said to the red head who grinned at her.

"Yes well, I though you could use a friend." She said with a knowing look in her eye and Hermione wondered if she was a seer, or if Remus had told her where she came from.

"You're not wrong there. The only people I've been talking to are Remus and Severus. It'll be nice to have a girl friend again." Hermione said and they both looked at her with intrigue.

"You're friends with Severus?" They asked in unison, not even batting an eyelid. Hermione thought that it might have been a common occurrence for the two to be so in sync.

"Well I wouldn't say friends exactly..." She said with a blush and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, this is going to be interesting." He said and Lily shushed him impatiently.

"Are you romantically involved with him?" She asked and Hermione's blush deepened.

"That's answer enough that is." Sirius said pointing at her.

"And what about Remus?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Hermione said with a sigh, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. We're going to help you." Lily said sympathetically and that was that.


End file.
